Oleander
by WhiteWillowBoulevard
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo,(Of course)and Kagome runs, runs from Inuyasha, runs from Kikyo, and runs into something... fluffy.This fic is my first and probably rated too high, just to be safe.Also, there will be a bit of Kikyo bashing...Maybe more than a bit
1. Fluffy's Epiphany

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Wait, I don't! carried off by security guards

Author's note: Ayame does not exist in this story.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha ranted on about something she had done, said, tripped over, or delayed. She periodically caught the words, 'wench', 'shard detector', and 'weak'. She sighed again, now feeling rather deflated. She was weak, how could Midoriko have left it in the care of a useless reincarnation of Kikyo?

Speaking of which….

A cool, eerily calm voice interrupted Inuyasha's shouts.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo. Kagome shuddered. 'Kikyo,' she thought in her mind with a hint of disgust, 'Ah, the cold lifeless clay pot has come to join us… Please Inuyasha, please, whatever you do, do not…'

"Yes, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said with a love-struck dog look on his face. 'Do that.' Kagome finished in her mind, punctuating the thought with yet another sigh. 'Three times in five minutes Kagome. Depressed much?'

Actually, yes she had been, Inuyasha had been more on edge, Miroku and Sango had been more preoccupied with each other, Kagome smiled at that, and she had felt sort of an ominous gloom, like something life-changing was about to happen…

"Hey, guys, I'll be back in a little while, you can… er, rest…" Inuyasha said as he walked off with Kikyo. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't give a flip about whether or not the group had beauty sleep or not, he just wanted to spend time with his oh-so-beautiful-clay-pot Kikyo. Kagome set herself to the task of setting up camp. She was almost 18, she could handle Inuyasha being the baka, fool, arrogant, bratty, obnoxious, love-struck hanyou now… right?

Sesshomaru's lands were at war, a deadly war, a war against the nation that could rival even the Western lands. Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to admit it, but he needed a secret weapon. He felt a tug at his kimono, and looked down into a pair of big, brown eyes.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama alright?"

"Yes Rin." The little girl smiled, and Sesshomaru's heart softened the tiniest bit, before he looked up in the direction of his lands. It would take them at least a week to get there, he needed to get Rin to safety before any enemies managed to find him. The sun was setting fast, and the fastest way to the Western lands was through the mountains. They would have to pass his brother. 'I'm afraid I won't be in the mood for a family reunion.'

A resounding smack sounded through the woods.

"YOU HENTAI!" This phrase was punctuated by another slap. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND-AG"

"Miroku, Sango, have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They looked at her and shook their heads before resuming their previous conversation that sounded somewhat like this: 'You _slap_ perverted _slap_ HENTAI!' Kagome ignored them and wondered why Inuyasha was out so late. She knew he must want to catch up with Kikyo, but would he really- her chest tightened- would he really like Kikyo that much better than her that he would… She stopped that train of thought right before it crashed. Kagome stood up, she looked over at the still yelling Sango, and still cowering Miroku. They wouldn't mind her leaving for a few minutes. She took off into the night to where she had seen Inuyasha go, bringing her bow and arrows with her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use them. But she had been getting better, much better in fact, her aim had improved to almost perfect accuracy, and her miko power was beginning to get _very_ strong. Even Inuyasha and Kirara were getting a little nervous of being next to her when she was firing. She ran quickly and lightly so as not to 'disturb' Inuyasha unless something was wrong. She was running fast. 'Too fast…' she thought, 'I've never run this fast before, but I'm not tired…' Then she realized something, she loved Inuyasha, and if he still loved Kikyo, she would be tossed aside. She smelled Inuyasha. 'Smelled?' she thought curiously, 'Since when can I smell him? He doesn't smell _that _bad.' Kagome started to slow down as she came to a clearing and heard voices.

"… And you don't think that wench of a reincarnation of mine is so important do you?" Kikyo drawled in a silky smooth tone, twisting some of Inuyasha's hair in her fingers.

"Simply a shard detector, my love, nothing more."

"Perfect," Kikyo smiled, an awful empty thing to behold. But Inuyasha fell for it and indulged in another long kiss with Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she turned a tear-stained face to the forest and ran. Not caring how much noise she made, nor how much she hurt her knees running over thorn bushes. Inuyasha had betrayed her, again.

"Inuyasha…" a small voice cried into the darkness.

Sesshomaru stood tall in the middle of the forest. 'A secret weapon…' he thought, 'yes, but what?' Such deep thought was he in that he did not hear nor smell a sobbing miko running towards him in the dark. That is until she crashed into him.

Review please!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ok…ok, I'll say it…. I … DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Author's note: Gomen ne, I forgot to say that the lands Sesshomaru is at war at with are the Southern Lands. And though this story may seem very cliché, it doesn't stay that way.

Chapter 2: A little confusion…

Sesshomaru whipped around to see what had crashed into him. His poison claws were ready as he turned to face… nothing? Sesshomaru looked down. A sobbing miko lay at his feet. He sniffed delicately and recognized this woman as his brother's shard detector. What had his brother done now? Slightly confused as to why he was curious, he froze over his confusion and said coldly;

"What is wrong, wench?" Kagome looked up at him with an angry, sad, tear-stained face.

"Why should you care, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Kagome said mockingly, still continuing to sob. This annoyed Sesshomaru. 'How dare she have the audacity to say that?' he thought, 'She will not insult me again.' Before Kagome could blink, Sesshomaru had her pinned up against the tree.

"How dare you insult me?" He said coolly, tightening his grip on her throat. He didn't quite expect what happened next. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a defiant glare that could match his own.

"How dare you touch me?" She said calmly, but dangerously soft. There was an explosion of white light, and Sesshomaru was shot backwards, his hands burning. A momentary look of shock crossed Sesshomaru's face before it was replaced with a cool mask. What had just happened? All he remembered was her skin glowing and then getting knocked into a tree. Kagome remained her composure for a few seconds before bursting into sobs again. 'This is a very strange human.' Sesshomaru thought, musing on the fact, 'I'm curious. For the first time in 200 years, I'm rather curious. I will find out what makes me so curious…' Then he made sure he added, 'Then I will dispose her afterwards…' Though that particular thought gave him a strange tug from his chest. He decided he would not engage in a fight today with a weakly human. Instead he tried to satisfy his curiosity.

"Human, why are you spreading your tears on my soil?" Kagome was seriously getting annoyed. She already had to deal with one brother, and that had been enough. She started to sob more. Why couldn't he just let her cry in peace? 'Wait, was he… worried?' she thought suddenly, 'Wait, no. My tears are just _offending_ his poor senses.' She inwardly sighed, 'Maybe if I tell him, he'll go away…' She tried to stop crying long enough to get the words out.

"Look, if you must know, you're brother… has betrayed me again." Sesshomaru sat in silence for a few moments, as if in thought. 'Why does he have to do that!' Kagome thought irritably, 'Why can't he be nice, or just call me wench or something Sesshomaru-ish!' "Now can you just leave me alone!" Kagome snapped through tears. Sesshomaru ignored her. 'UGH! I swear the brothers are more alike than they know!' she thought angrily, but her anger vanished when she thought of Inuyasha. "Look, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted at Sesshomaru and ran out into the forest.

Sesshomaru watched her in confusion. What had he done? Truly, this miko confused him. She was just a worthless human, why was it annoying him so to see her run away from him? Sesshomaru grumbled then immediately froze at a familiar scent. He shot off through the trees after Kagome, not quite registering why he had followed her. One word popped into his mind:

'Naraku.'

Review Please! This is my first story, and I'm still not sure how everything works, forgive me if I have to work out kinks! And for those of you wondering about secret weapons, and Kagome being a demon, please be patient. As I might have emailed some of you about, this story is rather cliché, but then…not so much. mischievous grin


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha. sighs If I did, I would not be a short, geeky, female fan fiction writer.

Author's note: Responses to reviews will be put at the beginning. (Because I feel like it at the moment) Ah, yes, I would also like to point out that flames will be used to heat up my pizza. By the way, you might want to read a fanfic by "littleboz1715" called Love: Lost and Found. She's a friend of mine.

Miroku'sGurl: Yes, I agree they are both good people. But do keep in mind that Sango is actually starting to like Miroku, so her annoyance at him being lecherous is increasing. Also keep in mind that though Miroku is a good person, he is rather womanizing, whatever anyone may think. He's not perfect. And Sango, she is a bit violent. I believe she smacks him at least once every episode on average. I will take your point into consideration though. Thank you for the constructive criticism!

Chap3: At an Impasse?

Sesshomaru ran, hard. That miko was running fast for a human. He knew Rin was safe. He had made sure she was in a cave with Jaken and Ah-Un before he went out to do some thinking. That's when he had crashed into Kagome. He didn't know why he was running. 'Why do I care?' he thought, 'She's just an annoying human.' You like her. another unfamiliar voice in his head said. 'No she is simply… interesting.' It's a shame that the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, is blind to his own feelings. 'Shut up.' Sesshomaru tried to clear his head of the incessant voices. Naraku was right in Kagome's path, and this human interested him, he didn't want her dead just yet. Besides, Naraku had kidnapped Rin. He'd do it for Rin. Nice excuse. said the voice inside his head before it vanished.

**With Kagome…**

'Why did Inuyasha betray me? He promised he'd protect me. What did I do to deserve this! What's wrong with me? I thought… I thought maybe he could love me. Apparently I'm just a reincarnation. Just like Kikyo says. But, he… he…' Kagome cried harder and tripped over a tree root. She didn't look to see what she had tripped over, or hold her bleeding knee. She just kneeled there.

"Hello, little miko. You seem to have lost your way," said an overly calm, cool voice. The voice made Kagome shudder; it was a voice of pure evil, hatred. A voice that could know no happiness, peace, joy, or anything that sanity would depend on. Kagome looked up, for the first time she wasn't afraid. What more could be done to her?

"Hello, Naraku." Naraku smiled an evil grin.

"It looks like you are alone, and you have the jewel shards. Excellent, I'll take those." Immediately, a tentacle shot out from Naraku towards Kagome. With all the times she had encountered Naraku, Kagome had never faced him without Inuyasha at her side. Images of the hanyou flashed through her mind, but another image flashed through her mind. An image of someone with gold eyes and silver hair in the wind, but it wasn't Inuyasha. 'Who…?' she thought. Then the image vanished. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact that would come moments later. Where could she run?

The blow never came.

**With Inuyasha and the gang (Sorry I haven't gotten to them yet.)**

"Where is she!" yelled a thoroughly ticked off hanyou. She had been gone for more than an hour now; she never stayed out that long without telling anyone… When Inuyasha had asked Sango and Miroku when she had left, the conversation had gone from loud, to louder.

"When did she leave?" Inuyasha had asked more or less calm.

"She left about an hour ago," Sango had said as she poked the fire, "To see if, er, you and Kikyo were okay…" She shot a knowing glance at Miroku; they had an idea why Kagome had been out so late…

"But… I was fine! Kikyo and I were just, uh…" Inuyasha stumbled over his words, "We were just talking a while. Which way did Kagome go?" Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, has it ever occurred to you that you being with Kikyo hurts Kagome?" Miroku had said in a quiet voice.

"Feh, just because I'm not protecting Kagome for a few hours doesn't me- OW!" Inuyasha had started that sentence with a 'Feh,' and ended it with a hard bonk on the head from Miroku's staff.

"I mean _emotionally_, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly, "You're always calling her names and hurting her feelings, perhaps you should try to be a little kinder." Inuyasha was about to reply with an arrogant comment before he smelled his two worst enemies. 'Oh good, maybe they'll finish each other off.' he thought with an inward smirk, and then he smelled another familiar scent. He took off running, leaving the demon exterminator and the monk to catch up with him on their own time.

'Kagome,' he thought worriedly, 'Wench, what have you gotten yourself into now!'

**End of chapter**

Review please! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… **real message**: PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Brucasfanatic: Thanks, Inuyasha's tale is rather grim until the end…

Lelyn Black: Thank you for the review! We all need a happy place…

Kitsune'sangelofflames: I will try to make the chapters longer. Oh, and as to why it is called 'Oleander', you shall see… **mischievous grin **

Chapter 4: Strange

**With Kagome…**

Kagome opened her eyes. Naraku's tentacle hadn't made it to her. The Tenseiga had intercepted it. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to the owner of the sword. Sesshomaru stood looking quite perturbed facing Naraku.

"How dare you put your filth on my lands?" he asked in a voice that had probably been the last thing many beings had heard in their lifetime. 'Why'd he come after me?' Kagome thought, 'He probably hates Naraku because of what happened to Rin… But he could've just let me die and snuck up on Naraku from behind… AGH!' Kagome's thinking was cut short by another tentacle coming at her. Instinctively, she dove to the side. 'Hey! I've got reflexes! Awesome!' She didn't have time to think, Naraku was mostly preoccupied with killing Sesshomaru, and he had spared only one tentacle for Kagome. She was suddenly very angry, though she didn't know why. 'He thinks I'm WEAK! Ok, that's the second time in one day this has happened to me! BAKA! Kagome's eyes started to glow white. This managed to catch the baka-in-question's attention.

"Kuku kuku, I will have to remember to be careful what I do with you after I get those jewel shards." Naraku spoke again, this time though, Kagome didn't shudder. She walked toward him. Sesshomaru was still being attacked by multiple tentacles, and Kagome could tell he was wearing out; there was a barely strained pull on his cold mask. Beating down tentacle after tentacle that was sent his way. Naraku still wasn't worried about Kagome; he leisurely thrust out another tentacle towards Kagome. The tentacle didn't get within five feet of her before it was purified and disintegrated. Naraku looked at her again. "Well, well, I'll have to keep this visit short…" he said with a cruel, sadistic smile. He released black miasma almost completely on to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he took advantage of Naraku's head being turned away from him, he slashed through him and the clay puppet in a baboon pelt disintegrated. The black miasma was still there it billowed around them, suffocating the both of them.. Kagome panicked. What was she going to do? Sesshomaru had just saved her life, she couldn't let him die. But she had to do something! Something inside her snapped, a huge burst of white light exploded from the small miko. Black miasma screamed and disappeared in the brightness. Sesshomaru barely withstood the energy. Then everything stopped and the dust settled. Sesshomaru saw a small figure collapse. 'Kagome,' he thought and he sped to pick her up.

As he approached the small miko, he saw that he had fainted. Sesshomaru shook her gently, she didn't wake up. He shook her harder, she still didn't wake up. He could hear her breathing, but it was very shallow. 'She expended her energy, and the little miasma left must've gotten to her mind,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Idiot human.' Nevertheless, he picked her up in his tail and one arm and started off running to the camp where he had put Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un. The Tenseiga couldn't fix this kind of damage, Kagome wasn't physically damaged, but Naraku's miasma had put her in more or less of a coma, Sesshomaru figured. He looked down at the small warm girl in his arm.

"You interest me human," he said very quietly to himself. She was falling deeper into the coma; he needed to get her to the castle quickly. He sped to the camp.

**With Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha could smell Naraku; his puppet's scent was everywhere, literally everywhere. Inuyasha was in the clearing where there had been a battle, possibly between his brother and Naraku. But only the scent of Naraku's awful miasma covered the area, not a trace of anything else. He growled, frustrated. He would have to find his half-brother, which he really hated doing. He sped back to Sango and Miroku.

**With Sango and Miroku…**

"Why does Inuyasha have to be so thick-headed?" grumbled Sango as she sat up against Kirara.

"I would imagine that Inuyasha is still very confused about which woman he's in love with." Miroku said, leaning his staff against a tree. "He must choose between his past, old love, or newer reincarnation of her. I can see how it might be confusing…" Sango sighed.

"I just wish Kikyo would be gone already. She's lived her time, so she needs to stop tormenting Kagome."

"Perhaps not, Sango," Miroku said as he looked up at the stars, "Perhaps Kikyo was put on this earth for a reason bigger than we can imagine. For something good to come out of something supposedly wrong." Sango raised her head to look at the stars.

"I hope that's the case Miroku, and please don't ruin the moment." Miroku turned and gave her a genuine smile.

"Why would I want to?"

**End of Chapter**

Review Please! Okay, I ended that with a little Sango-Miroku romance instead of a cliffie, but please read onward! … Once I get the next chapter up…


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… And I can't think of anything clever to say…

Author's note: Sorry If I do not respond to all of your comments, I'm quite sick at the moment.

**Chapter 5: Interesting indeed**.

"Jaken, you will take Ah-Un back to the castle, I'm taking this girl to the doctor there. I shall also take Rin, lest she be harmed staying with you." Sesshomaru said in a robotic, threatening voice. Jaken nodded. 'What does milord want with this pitiful human?' he thought to himself, 'Milord has always hated- Wait, ahh, he will use her to get the Tetsusaiga! Milord is brilliant.' Jaken looked up in admiration then gave a low bow. Not realizing that what 'milord' had in mind wasn't a tradeoff. Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't have run to the castle full-speed because he would be so easy to notice, but Jaken could tell he wanted to do this quickly if not safely.

"Yes, milord," Jaken said respectfully. Sesshomaru barely nodded and picked Rin up in his tail, while he swung Kagome over his shoulder. Without even a small goodbye, Sesshomaru ran off into the night.

"Humph, pitiful humans…" Jaken said. A short distance away, Kagome's eyebrow twitched angrily.

**With Inuyasha and the gang… **

"Inuyasha, calm down and be rational about this…" Miroku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The words fell on deaf dog ears, though, as Inuyasha continued to rant.

"Stupid Kagome, running off by herself!" the hanyou shouted, "Why would she do something like that! Without even giving us a warning!" Sango decided to interrupt.

"Well, did it occur to you that when she went out to find you, you might have hurt her feelings by 'talking' with Kikyo!" Sango shouted. That did the trick; Inuyasha went white as a sheet.

"She... that noise was her?" Inuyasha stuttered, "I thought it was an animal…"

"Pray tell us, Inuyasha," Sango said with a little more force than she meant, "Did you happen to say something that would make break Kagome's heart!"

"I…I…" Inuyasha gasped like a fish.

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "Calm down," he said. Sango sighed, then slung her Hirakotsu over her shoulder and jumped on Kirara.

"Kagome's out there, we'd better find her before something else does."

**With Sesshomaru… **

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyebrow twitch as he heard Jaken make an offhand comment in the distance. 'How odd…' he thought, 'only a youkai like me could've heard that. Perhaps she is just having a nightmare.' Rin slid down further into his tail, momentarily distracting him.

"Rin is so very t-t-t-tired…" Rin said through a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Rin," Sesshomaru said gently. She gave him a sleepy smile before doing just that. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, and then he looked up at the horizon. The sun was setting in a brilliant gold color, his castle visible in the distance. 'We should make it there by nightfall,' Sesshomaru thought. He sighed; he hoped both girls would stay asleep.

**Skip to arriving at the castle…**

Sesshomaru walked through the courtyard, ignoring the rude stares he was getting from his gardeners. The guards at the door tried to hide their gawking and scrambled to get the door open for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked through the door into a gigantic marble floored room. A servant immediately rushed up to him and bowed. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he simply looked on with cold indifference. He held Kagome out to the servant.

"Bring this girl to the doctor now," Sesshomaru said, thoroughly expecting the wide-eyed look on the servant's face before a quick "Yes, milord." Sesshomaru nodded vaguely and watched the servant scurry off with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru growled faintly, which surprised him. He cleared his head and lightly put Rin in his arms, as he carried her up the stairs to her chambers.

Sesshomaru walked into her bedroom, which smelled of fresh wildflower. The pale pink walls were slightly dimmed in the darkness of night, and the room gave off a comfort and warmth that could only be attributed to the small girl living within its walls. Sesshomaru put Rin under the covers and silently walked to the door, glancing back for a moment at the tiny human child that made him want to smile. Suddenly, the servant he had sent to get Kagome to the doctor appeared before him, looking rather harried.

"Milord," the servant said, "The doctor needs you to come immediately."

**End of Chapter…**

Review PLEASE! Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but if I had added on the part I wanted to, it would've been too long!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be living in a huge mansion, watching all the Inuyasha and other anime shows I want, eating goldfish out of a bag with an ad for a product that I sponsor on it. Therefore, we can conclude that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: Alright people, you're in for two long chapters in a row, so sit back, relax, and REVIEW!

Quick Glossary:

Okaa-san mother

Houshi monk

Baka er, a rude 'b-word' insult for a guy

**Chapter 6: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Part 1**

**With Inuyasha… **

"How the heck are we supposed to track anything through this disgusting smell of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and worried at the same time. He had brought the whole gang to the clearing he had been earlier; he thought it might have something to do with Kagome. After all, she had an extremely good knack at getting herself in trouble.

"Hmm… There are only three of us here who can smell well enough to be of any use," thought Miroku aloud, "We should split up and search around the area for any sign of Kagome: Sango and Kirara, Shippo and myself, and Inuyasha alone, because he's got the best senses." That seemed like the best plan anyone had heard all night, and they all agreed.

Sango, who was standing next to Miroku with Shippo at her side, smiled and said, "Good idea, houshi-sama," before bending down to pick up her Hiraikotsu, which she had set down for a moment. Miroku battled with himself momentarily, he had been good and not groped her in a while, he should continue doing just that, but she was in such a lovely position…

_Thwap_! "HENTAI!" Sango's veins popped furiously out of her forehead. 'He just HAD to do that! Ugh!' she thought as she stomped off and jumped on to Kirara. "I'll search around the outer edge with Kirara, I'll let you guys know if we find anything." Miroku rubbed his stinging cheek.

"That hurt… Come on Shippo, the night grows dark." Inuyasha 'keh'd and leapt off to search around his part of the field. It was a cold night, not anything like the beautiful day it had been. 'It's been like that since Kagome left…' Inuyasha thought, and then quickly tried to bury that topic, but failed. 'Did she hear me say that she was just a shard detector? She's not; she's the only person I've known that is okay with me being… me. She's… the only real friend I've ever had. But when I'm with Kikyo, I just- I just forget about that. Maybe… No, I love Kikyo; I've always loved her, haven't I? But, I also love Kagome, It's just- I"

"I smell her! I smell her!" A little kitsune voice cried through the night, piercing the darkness with hope. Inuyasha was torn from his thoughts and ran back to the little voice. "She was here! But… but wait… It's not just okaa-san…" Shippo said, he had been calling Kagome his mother for a while now. Inuyasha sniffed where Shippo and the gang had gathered too, then paused in disbelief and slowly sniffed again. He growled viciously and the Tetsusaiga pulsed with the effort of keeping back his demon blood.

"Sesshomaru will pay!"

"Pay for what, dear?" said a too familiar snake-like voice, "Kidnapping that useless wench, Kagome. Oh, wait, she must have the jewel shards, perhaps then she is useful, for a time at least…" Kikyo smiled with a sadistic amusement. Inuyasha turned around to tell Kikyo that Kagome did mean something to him, that she was his friend. But as he turned around and looked Kikyo in the eye, he froze. Literally he froze, he couldn't move. There was something in Kikyo's eyes that hadn't been there before…

"We just need the jewel shards. I can fill Kagome's place rather easily, you might say…"

**With Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru walked a little more than quickly than normal to the doctor's quarters, paying no attention to his surroundings. A stumbling servant crashed into him, annoying Sesshomaru and sending the servant on his butt. He broke into a series of groveling 'sorry milord!' s. Sesshomaru looked rather disgusted.

"I do not have time to kill you," he said before walking off just as fast as he had been. 'This is getting annoying,' he thought, 'Am I to run through my own castle!' If that is what is required… said another, more mischievous voice in the back of his mind. 'What are you doing here again!' The other voice snorted, I'm your conscience, baka. You've been ignoring me for a while. But, in order to save Kagome- 'what do you mean save her! She's perfectly fine; my castle is the safest haven on this earth. This Sesshomaru will not be so duly insulted.' His conscience sighed. Listen, you BAKA. Not save her from a monster or demon, you need to save Kagome from her mind. '… What?' You'll see… his confounded conscience disintegrated. Sesshomaru cursed silently. Why had his conscience come back now? He suddenly looked up and stared into a very solid, red door. He knocked on the door, then realized that this was his castle and burst through the door, feeling thoroughly idiotic.

"Thank you for coming, milord," said the doctor softly. Then the doctor sighed gently and looked toward a beautiful sleeping miko on the bed in that room. Kagome's hair was all over her shoulders, mussed up in a way that would never be allowed by her if she were awake. And her whole body looked exhausted, tired, as if she had been trying to battle something in her sleep. "I'm afraid she's in a partial coma, there is something, or someone, she is battling with in her mind, the doctor said gravely, immediately Sesshomaru realized that it must be Naraku, "But there is also something else, even a very powerful miko would not have been able to battle it off for so long, nor even a regular youkai. It seems that this miko is very strong somehow, but she is falling fast. The only possibility to save her is…" The doctor hesitated. Sesshomaru felt the urge to choke the doctor, but held his patience. "Is if someone could enter her mind and possibly strengthen her, not necessarily physically but encourage her and help her. But it would have to be someone she trusted, someone she knew would not take advantage of her." Sesshomaru grimaced and looked out the small window that donned the plain room. Freezing rain poured down. Maybe Kagome would trust Inuyasha? But his hanyou brother had probably just now noticed his scent, it would take them days to get to his castle, and he did not look forward to that. Who else would Kagome really trust? Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts as the door was knocked down by a furious wolf youkai.

"Where's my woman!"

**End of Chapter**

Review Please! Sorry if you didn't think this was long enough, but I can assure you it's more than I usually type.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; however I do own Herai and Keyei. (You shall see who they are…)

To all Reviewers: ACK! Ok! I'm sorry! Bad Cliffy! continues to be bombarded with reviews questioning about Kouga

To Brucansfanatic: Ehhhh… See I could answer your question, but I wouldn't really answer your question…

Author's note: Hehee… I left you guys a tough little cliffy last time, I feel guilty, so I shall go straight to 'With Sesshomaru'. One more thing, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL HOW YOU FOUND THIS STORY. I'm just quite curious… Oh and **please** read a story called Loves: Lost and Found, by littlebozz Ah, and I know I really haven't shown much of Kagome's personality, but that's because I show it when they're trave- AHH! I've said too much.

Okay listen: 'this means regular thoughts,' -This means inner conscience.-

**Chapter Six: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Part II **

**With Sesshomaru… **

Oh no, not now. Sesshomaru did not need the antics of the Prince of the Northern Lands interfering at the moment. Of course, Kouga immediately set his eyes on Kagome, but Kagome somehow turned into gold-ice eyes of a Tayoukai.

"And exactly why are you here?" said Sesshomaru in a calm, firm, I'm-trying-not-to-kill-you, voice.

"To take care of my woman, since you doggy-boys can't do it." Kouga said with an amount of arrogance in his voice that would've spelled death, if he were anyone but the prince of the northern lands. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth behind a stoic mask. Meanwhile he was feeling a twinge of anger and jealousy, Kagome was Kouga's mate? No, Inuyasha would never allow that, plus he would've been able to smell it, and Kagome wouldn't stoop so low to mate with a disgusting- Wait a minute, Kagome was a human, any demon was above her. But Sesshomaru just couldn't bring himself to completely believe that. And it ticked the ever loving emotionless-ness out of him.

"Kouga, I'm afraid we need someone 'your woman' trusts to help her at the moment."

"Of course, she trusts me! Just tell me what do to!" Kouga practically yelled, running over and kneeling by Kagome. He started to gently touch her cheek and pull back all the hairs astray from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth harder and fought not to growl. 'How dare he touch her…' he thought with quiet fury, -Ooh, look who's jealous!- 'I am not jealous, I'm simply… shut up.' The doctor looked at him for approval to let Kouga see if he could help Kagome, Sesshomaru forced a nod.

"Prince Kouga, please follow my instructions carefully," said the doctor in a rather clipped tone. The doctor wasn't an idiot; he knew Sesshomaru did not care for the wolf lord, and frankly, he himself did not either. "You must place two fingers on Kagome's forehead; a single touch should do it. We shall know immediately if Kagome trusts you. You must focus your youki on Kagome's mind, she will decide whether or not to let it in." Kouga put two clawed fingers quickly on Kagome's forehead, and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru closed his also, but for a very different reason. 'I wish for this to work, yet strangely I do not want 'prince' Kouga to be the one that helps her…' Sesshomaru pondered, 'the girl would be very useful perhaps as Rin's protector. Yes, in fact that would be a very good idea; Rin needs a mother figure in her life. And Jaken is hardly sufficient, not to mention incompetent with protection. From what I've seen from this miko, she could take very good care of her and…' Sesshomaru thought as he sat at the chair by the foot of Kagome's bed. His thoughts were rudely interrupted, though, by a blinding flash of light as Kouga was thrown headfirst into the wall to the left of him. Sesshomaru calmly looked toward the wolf.

"I suppose she didn't trust you then?" Kouga pulled his head out of the wall so forcefully that some of the ceiling came down and hit him on the head.

"This- This can't be right of course she trusts me!" Kouga shouted in disbelief, he immediately started moving towards Kagome again. 'Not if this Sesshomaru can help it,' thought Sesshomaru.

"Herai, Keyei," Sesshomaru said, "please escort Prince Kouga to his temporary quarters for the night. We cannot allow him to travel in the dark." Two huge figures slid out from the darkness, still barely visible as they "escorted" a furious Northern prince out of the room. Herai appeared to be the slightly larger one. He had a seemingly quiet air about him; he had pale blue hair and a dark blue circle adorning his forehead. But his eyes were an unsettling white, not the whites of his eyes, but his pupils were literally white. Keyei was somewhat smaller, but seemed a little less cold, he had orange hair and a small red half circle on his forehead, and his eyes were a deep auburn with light orange streaks running through it. Soon they left the room and only the doctor, Kagome, and Sesshomaru remained.

"Milord," the doctor said quietly, "Perhaps you should try it. There are very few choices left, milord." Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, making the doctor rather uneasy, before he nodded. The Lord of the Western Lands walked over and kneeled down to the tiny miko and carefully placed two fingers on her forehead. He could tell she was too warm, yet her skin was so soft, like she had never traveled at all. Sesshomaru realized he had never taken the time to ponder on her scent, he breathed in deeply. 'She smells like raspberries, with just a little splash of lime, a scent that could coax you to sleep, or knock you off your feet.' Sesshomaru thought, 'But there is also a subtle hint of something else, something delicate, a plant perhaps? Something beautiful, yet deadly.' Sesshomaru started to feel a tingling, tickling sensation, the mind connection was working! He had only time to think the name of wonderful scent that had lulled him, before plunging into an unknown world.

'She smells like… like an Oleander.'

**End of Chapter**

Review Please! There ya go! So now you know why I called the story Oleander! Oh, and sorry about not adding Inuyasha and the rest into this chapter… But I'm going to add much more SessKag romance into the next story. (Since Sesshomaru has to help her in her mind.)


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Gee, you would think _someone_ would remember…

Author's Note: Okay, there is one cuss word in this one… Oh, and I tried to work ina little SesshieKag romance.

Chapter 8: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes part III

With Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru felt himself diving into Kagome's mind, thoughts; he was engulfed in all emotions, her fear, sadness, happiness, anger. Suddenly he landed, on something vaguely solid, he looked around, and he was in the middle of a green field. But the sky wasn't its normal blue; it was colored with black, of hatred and sadness. A small scene played out on the grass, Sesshomaru slowly walked toward it, as his vision cleared, he saw what was happening.

Kagome, standing in the middle of the field, was weeping. The sound pulled at Sesshomaru and he walked more quickly. Inuyasha was standing and yelling at her, bearing down upon her with red eyes. 'Red eyes?' Sesshomaru thought, 'That doesn't make sense, if he's in his demon form, he would've killed her by now. This must be Naraku; his miasma got into her system and he's trying to break her by posing as Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru ran to Kagome, but was immediately zapped by some weird force field around the scene that was playing out. Kagome didn't spare him a glance and continued crying. Sesshomaru heard her crying something under her breath.

"Someone… please…Sesshomaru..." Kagome whimpered. Sesshomaru slammed against the force field with his fists in anger.

"Don't do that, you can't get past. Kagome must fight me on her own, bad luck, ne? Kukuku…" Naraku said in cold amusement. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. There must be something he could do! 'I inherited a mind-reading ability from my mother,' Sesshomaru thought desperately, 'But it might have made her coma worse if I'd tried reading her mind while she was trying to stand strong, it would've shocked her too much to hear my voice in her head. And I'm not sure how mind reading works while you're _in_ someone's mind.' –You've got to at least try- For once, Sesshomaru agreed with his annoying conscience. He closed his eyes and reached out for Kagome. 'Kagome…' he thought, to his surprise the words were spoken, not really spoken, as his mouth wasn't moving. But they were somehow amplified. –I guess there are no thoughts kept to oneself in someone's mind…- Kagome finally looked toward him and actually stopped crying for a moment. Then Naraku (posed as Inuyasha) slapped her across the cheek.

"You never were very smart Kagome, and always useless. Give me the jewel shards you ugly reincarnation of Kikyo." Naraku reached for the jewel shards and Kagome pulled back, but each time Naraku was reaching for them, it was getting harder and harder for her to fall back. 'It's working…' Sesshomaru thought with a snarl, the words amplified and even Kagome heard them, but she was still trying to hold her mental stability.

"You're not Inuyasha! You're not… Inuyasha…" Kagome said, over and over again, trying to convince herself. Sesshomaru decided to do something now in this momentary lull. 'Kagome,' Sesshomaru thought, the words amplified to maximum, Kagome's head snapped toward him, 'Kagome, listen. This is not Inuyasha, this Naraku, he is trying to break you, don't let that happen. He wants the pleasure of seeing you broken, don't let him.' Sesshomaru saw Kagome momentarily strengthen, so he continued, 'He is not physically strong; he is trying to break you emotionally, by using Inuyasha' Kagome's eyes started to glow and she looked at Naraku, she was still crying, but she knew what she was going to do. She slowly walked toward Naraku/Inuyasha, and her body started to glow white. The white light seemed to force back Naraku and he snarled and lunged at her.

"Bitch!" He shouted. He was about to connect his tackle when he froze in midair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "I'm so sorry…" The figure that had posed as Inuyasha was purified in a split second, now dust in the wind. Kagome collapsed, and the force keeping Sesshomaru out disappeared. Sesshomaru was by her in an instant. Why did he feel this way for a human? This Sesshomaru was getting really confused. His thoughts were put at rest momentarily as Kagome stirred. She looked up at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru…" she said with gentleness and gratefulness in her soft voice, she smiled at him. 'He's so gorgeous…' His hair was blowing in the chilly night wind, and the crescent on his forehead shone in the moonlight. And his eyes, his eyes stared back at hers with something, something softer than the usual cold, hard hate, anger, or annoyance, something soft as gold. She felt something changing inside her, she had no clue what it was, and she had no idea why Sesshomaru was in her mind. But she decided that could wait. Kagome rested her head against his warm chest. _Thunk-thunk, thunk-thunk_, was what she heard. 'So whaddaya know? He does have a heart, and a nice one too …'She yawned and had one last thought before she fell asleep, 'I guess he's not as cold as I thought… In fact he's rather comfy…' she yawned again and drifted off. She was so tired that she didn't realize that every one of her thoughts had been heard by someone other than herself. Sesshomaru blinked. 'Did she just think I was… gorgeous?' he thought, 'A nice heart? Why is she not afraid of me?' –First of all, you just helped save her life. Second of all, you're holding her bridal style- Sesshomaru wanted to just drop her so that the persistent voice would stop, and he would be free of helping a dirty human. But he couldn't bring himself to drop her; she was just so… innocent, and graceful. Sesshomaru just sat down with Kagome in his arms and held her tiny frame against his chest. For some reason it calmed him down, he gently stroked the black hair on the back of her head. She was so small, yet so strong, dealing with Inuyasha after he had betrayed her trust multiple times. Sesshomaru felt a sudden sure of anger toward his brother, this time it was not for the Tetsusaiga. Kagome stirred slightly, and he calmed down. He was also a bit distracted by the fact that Kagome had gotten hold of his tail, and fallen deeply asleep with her cheek on top of it. The tickling feeling that Sesshomaru felt from it was not necessarily bad. And for the first time in precisely 200 years, he smiled. Kagome snuggled closer to him, she could kind of feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her head, but strangely enough, it didn't make her uneasy like Inuyasha staring at her always did. She felt him smile, and for a moment wanted to turn back up to him, just to see how beautiful he was, but she didn't move, because she liked the feel of this fluffy thing under her cheek. Sesshomaru, so calmed down by Kagome's scent, started to sleep, as a youkai; he didn't need regular rest, but it was so comfortable. Besides, the doctor would soon wake them. So the pair sat there, calmly sleeping in each other's embrace.

In the Morning… (The doctor decided not to wake them up.)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun peeked in through the window. She was in a very strange room… Kagome assumed that it was a doctor's room because the entire left wall was covered with herbs, medicines, and things in jars that should be left to the imagination. On the wall in front of her, there was a nice chair, and a mirror next to it and next to the mirror was a rather large hole in the wall. 'I wonder what did that…' She thought. The right wall of the room was adorned with one simple window, but it was very beautiful as it was seemingly illuminated in the morning light. Kagome felt odd, different, and a little worn out. She also felt something warm resting next to her; she turned to look at what was lying next to her on the left. Sesshomaru's head was resting right next to her left shoulder, he was… sleeping. 'He looks so peaceful…' Kagome thought, and she reached out a finger to gently caress his striped cheek. Sesshomaru leaned in a little toward her finger. Kagome giggled silently and lightly touched the crescent moon on his forehead, his skin wasn't freezing cold or stiff, it was remarkable soft… Sesshomaru suddenly snatched her wrist and looked her in the eyes. Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled. An arched, snowy white eyebrow was her response. Sesshomaru lowered her wrist down, and said very calmly:

"Kagome, I believe you might want to look in the mirror…" Kagome grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I look awful, in my world, we call it 'bed head'," she muttered. Nevertheless she looked in the mirror. Not expecting what she saw.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**End of Chapter**

Review Please! For those of you who just wanted to have Kagome have a lot of miko power, don't be disappointed yet…


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own what's about to happen to Kagome…

Author's note: Okay listen I see that I left you guys hanging… Very sorry… There is one cuss word in this chapter too, but Kagome has ample reason for it.

Chapter Nine: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes part IIII

"WHAT THE HELL!" screeched Kagome as Sesshomaru was almost knocked out of his chair by the bloodcurdling sound, "EXPLAIN IF YOU PLEASE!" 'What the…' thought Kagome anxiously. She was staring at herself… sort of. The girl in the mirror had long black hair exactly like hers, except it was a foot longer and faded out to a frost blue at the tips. She had a dark blue star in the middle of her forehead, and two simple dark blue stripes going down either cheek. Kagome looked at her hands, they were now dainty talons. 'Oh no, this is just too weird,' Kagome thought as she continued to survey herself. She looked at her eyes, they were the same dark blue as before, but there was a thin ring of frost blue around the edge. Kagome sighed and looked at her complete self in the mirror again, her eyes bulged. She had been so preoccupied with her face that she had not realized the- "WINGS AND A TAIL!" Yeah, she had a dark black furry tail, and dark black-feathered wings. Kagome sat down calmly, and then started hyperventilating. Sesshomaru watched all of this with amusement and occasional pain when Kagome decided to screech. He watched as she started to hyperventilate, and then decided it was time to intervene.

"Calm down. You are simply a youkai." Sesshomaru said, surveying her for himself. She was a most peculiar mix; she seemed to be exactly half wolf youkai, and exactly half bird youkai. This meant that one of her parents was pure-bred wolf, the other pure-bred bird youkai, meaning they would both be high-class. Sesshomaru could tell she was exactly half-and-half because she had the tail of a wolf youkai, which only came if you were at least half wolf, and the wings of a bird youkai, which only came if you were at least half bird. She also had the most peculiar color of wings, black was an uncommon color among bird youkai; it signified power, and wisdom. And her eyes, Kagome's eyes were now so elegant… -

"Ya know you can stop gawking at me now." Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. –You were gawking you know.- 'Go away.'

"Why would I want to gawk at you?" he said, with a touch of childishness. Kagome shrugged.

"Well I always thought to leave the _lord_ to his own business; after all, he must have his own reasons." Kagome said with an audible mock in her voice. Sesshomaru immediately raced to pin her against the wall by the throat, the only problem was that she wasn't in his grasp, in fact, she was clinging to the ceiling.

"Rather useful feature with the wings and all…" Kagome said, giggling. 'I know Sesshomaru wouldn't really have killed me, he just saved my life.' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you would like to do it that way then?" he said, Kagome saw the amusement flash in his eyes. She quietly wondered what Sesshomaru was thinking… He started to come closer, and closer. Kagome did what came naturally, she ran. She opened the door and ran down the hall; she could not help the hysterical giggling noise she was making. Sesshomaru ran after her. They both took off running through the halls until Kagome reached the front door and ran outside, tumbling into the grass, still giggling. Kagome panted, she was out of breath. Sesshomaru sat down next to the girl, willing himself not to smile. 'Was I just… _playing_?' Sesshomaru thought curiously, but with no disgust. –Yes, you were, and you enjoyed it. - said his conscience with an air of satisfaction. The regal youkai ignored it and decided to change the subject.

"You need to train; years of being a pitiful human have left you unable to fight." Kagome growled, catching another raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru.

"Look, I have no clue who my real parents are, if they're alive, or why the heck I'm a youkai in the first place. I still don't really know what happened and I'm just…" said Kagome, looking downward, "I'm really confused, ok?" Sesshomaru smelled the salt from her tears, she had started to cry! What had he done now?

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, catching the girl's attention, "You should not cry, crying does not help at all. Come, we will train in the dojo. You must be prepared." Kagome nodded. 'So he's not all that bad,' she thought, with a distant smile, 'Inuyasha would've just yelled at me. I wonder where he is now.' Sesshomaru could read whatever she was thinking, of course, but it was polite to respect one's privacy. Even if his claws were itching every second with want to hear what she's thinking…

With Inuyasha (Finally.)

"My half-brother is heading straight to the castle," Inuyasha announced to the group, only in somewhat more colorful words.

"What does he want with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly. Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know. But if he touches a hair on her head, he's dog meat, literally!"

End of Chapter

Review Please! I'm so sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up, confusion is rampant in my household….


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inuyasha! Why do you keep making me say this! CRUEL PEOPLE!

Author's Note: I'm sorry if these chapters suck, but please review for me…

Chapter l0: Sigh

With Inuyasha and the gang…

Sango sighed. Kikyo. Again. Only this time, she was here to take over Kagome's place. Inuyasha had been acting strangely, like he didn't have any control over himself. Sango still remembered the conversation that had stuck them with Kikyo very clearly…

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha," The clay figure said seductively, reminding Sango of a poisonous snake, "Have you gotten rid of the wench?" Inuyasha turned around to retort when he looked Kikyo in the eye. His golden orbs dimmed and he replied in a monotone voice._

"_Yes, Kikyo," Inuyasha said with a gooey emphasis on Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and came closer, twisting a lock of silver hair around her finger. Sango was baffled. How could Inuyasha say that? She's have rather fought 100 demons hand-to-hand than have to listen to that empty witch insult Kagome. Her anger was momentarily interrupted by the incarnation of her best friend._

"_Good," Kikyo said in a lower tone, "I'll gladly help you find the shards." Sango started to protest and reached for her Hiraikotsu when Inuyasha again cut her off._

"_Yes Kikyo." 'But, But, Inuyasha…' Sango thought, 'What happened? How could you forget about Kagome?' Sango immediately walked toward Kikyo to confront her but was stopped by a snarling hanyou. 'Inuyasha's eyes…' she thought, 'They're empty…' Sango continued by shouting at Kikyo._

"_You think you can just waltz in and take over Kagome's place! No, I'll not let you!" Kikyo leaned her head back and laughed coldly. Her faint aura darkened and Inuyasha smiled with an evil air, a smile that wasn't his own._

"_Demon Slayer, I don't believe you have a choice."_

With Sesshomaru…

"You are doing well, girl. I shall continue to go easy on you."

Kagome panted lightly as she dodged Sesshomaru's claws again. She reacted quickly and reached for Sesshomaru with her dainty talons, of course Sesshomaru immediately dodged. A force around her wrist signaled that he had stopped her hand. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome frowned, and then smirked herself. 'What is she smirking about, I've got her by the wrist, out of reach of her other arm.' Sesshomaru thought with annoyance. He barely had time to continue that thought when the skin on his hand started burning. He backed up immediately, barely keeping control of his mask. Kagome smirked again. 'Ha!' she thought triumphantly, 'Mr.-I-am-to-important-to-speak-to-you-so-I'll-just-smirk is meeting his match!' She didn't have time to think though; she saw the Tenseiga flying towards her. Kagome realized she hadn't grabbed a weapon! What she wouldn't give for a light sword! _Clang!_ Kagome heard the sound of metal on metal and looked in her hands. A glowing blue sword was in her hands. 'Whoa,' she thought, 'Weird…' 'Interesting, she is able to provide somewhat of a match for me even with her lack of training or expertise. It is annoying,' Sesshomaru thought, 'And she also remains a miko. No youkai has ever been pure enough…" Clang! Sesshomaru had been distracted, and Kagome had noticed. She had dealt him a hard slash, barely giving him time to block. Kagome saw her window of opportunity and slashed him swiftly across the shoulder of his left. Sesshomaru barely flinched, but his shoulder gushed blood. Kagome squeaked, and dropped her sword.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome said worriedly as she rushed over to Sesshomaru. Her head bent down on his injury and she began to cry. Sesshomaru was aghast. Yes, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stared at the little miko in awe. How could she be so caring to one that had been dueling her?

He regained his composure and tried to comfort the girl.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly. He felt a small tingling feeling on his left stump of a shoulder and looked to see it engulfed in a soft blue, wispy light. His amber eyes widened.

He was looking at his arm.

With Naraku…

"Excellent," a dark figure said, the voice barely over a whisper, "With that miko reincarnation gone, I have free reign to take over the group." The voice leaned back and laughed. A shudder went through a white-clad wind sorceress at the end of the room. "Yet that pesky miko may come into play again, though I believe Sesshomaru will choose to kill her by then. They will keep each other occupied, nonetheless. And I believe that I will get rid of them when I have the jewel shards, that Kikyo should surely be kind enough to give me… They're working for me, and they don't have a clue. The voice laughed again, and Kagura shivered again. 'Perhaps not, Naraku,' she thought, pulling a feather out of her hair, 'You have oppressed me for so long, your soul consumes mine.'

'No, Naraku. Perhaps not.'

End of Chapter

Review Please! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this up; I've just been preoccupied with school! I'll get some more up during the weekend hopefully. And I'm really sorry for it sucking or being short!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Refer to page 1: section A: Paragraph I: Section B… and… I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

A/N: Please forgive me for getting these up so late, I'm just really stressed. Oh, and I know that it was actually Sesshomaru's right arm that he was missing, I just screwed it up in the last chapter, so I'm fixing it.

Chapter 11: Some more confusion…

Sesshomaru realized that the small girl in his arm, well, _arms_ had fallen asleep.

Probably from the effort- said his conscience. 'But… Why did she give me back my arm? And How? I consulted many a healer after that fight with my ignorant half-breed brother, yet they all failed, witch-doctors, and other youkai…' he thoughts, looking down at the black head resting upon his chest. 'Mikos are supposed to keep demons away, or kill them; they are not supposed to heal them. Why did she give me my arm?' –Hmm…- said his small conscience, now coming out because Sesshomaru's curiosity had now shown itself. –Perhaps she was trying to heal your hands, since she burned them- 'But it was merely a small burn, surely she does not think that I am that weak…' Sesshomaru thought, a tint of annoyance. But as Kagome stirred just slightly before going back to sleep, Sesshomaru was brought back to the task at hand. How was he going to wake Kagome up? 'She must give me answers. And I must wake her up.' Instead of just rolling her off him, he gently shook her by the shoulders.

Kagome felt herself being shaken awake. She didn't want to wake up, she was having the most wonderful dream, but the beautiful images flashing through her mind were faltering due to her being moved. She frowned in her sleep and rolled over. 'This fluffy thing is really comfortable…' Sesshomaru cursed, she had rolled over on his tail. He sighed, and realized that he couldn't carry her through the castle because she was latched on to several important body parts, such as legs and tails. And it was rather difficult for him to move. Sesshomaru shook her a little harder.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up." Kagome groaned and opened her eyes which quickly turned dinner plate sized as she just sat there, staring at him. Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome realized what she was doing and promptly proceeded to squiggle away from him and muster an annoyed face.

"Why are you smirking again!" Kagome said angrily, "Do I have something in between my teeth?" Sesshomaru, unfamiliar with the phrase gave her a stony look. Kagome rolled her eyes and as she did so, her eyes fell across Sesshomaru's right shoulder, the only thing was, there was also an arm attached to it. Kagome was silent for a few moments.

"Did I do that?" she asked uncertainly, Sesshomaru nodded once. Kagome smiled. "Well, you're very welcome." Sesshomaru growled.

"Who was implying that I said thank you, girl?" Sesshomaru said arrogantly. He wasn't quite sure why he had said that, after all it was quite reasonable that he should say thank you. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"I was implying that. After all, I did just give you back, oh, I don't know, your **_limb_**! And my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! I've got a name, even if the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands is too rude to use it!" She shouted. Sesshomaru growled and stood up to his full height looking down at her. Kagome did not back down and matched his amber eyes with a defiant electric blue glare that made him even more annoyed.

"You should be more careful of what you say, _girl_." He growled even more.

"Well try having a speck of manners and perhaps I shall be! I just gave you back your arm and you won't even say a simple thank you!" she retorted. Both were interrupted by a creak of the door as a little black-haired girl entered the room.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama, please don't fight with Kagome-chan, can Kagome-chan play with Rin?" said the little girl happily running and latching onto Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru looked down.

"Rin, I thought I told you to stay with Jaken in the castle." Rin pouted.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, he is no fun! He doesn't even let Rin-chan pick flowers!" Kagome, sensing where this conversation was going, calmly interjected.

"Rin, listen to Sesshomaru-sama, it's dangerous to be alone!" Kagome said, gently grabbing onto Rin's hand, "Come, I'll bring you back to Jaken, and make sure that old toad plays with you." Rin brightened and squeezed Kagome's hand babbling continuously along. Sesshomaru watched with indifference on his face, but inside he was wondering how two lowly beings could get so close to him, whether it was making him angry or making him glad, they always managed to get to him.

A little bit later in the castle…

Kagome smiled as Rin waved and continued down the hall, skipping next to an annoyed toad. Kagome sighed and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I think I need to go back to my home. I thank you for your kindness, and I apologize for being a hassle." Kagome bent down as she spoke, "I shall leave now, I hope I don't interrupt Inuyasha…" She said the last part to herself, but Sesshomaru caught every word.

"I shall escort you." He said as he faced forward, emotionlessly. Kagome looked at him surprisingly, but not unhappily. 'So she does not reject me coming. Good.' He thought privately, 'I shall come and stay with her only until I find out why she carries the royal mark.' –You just keep telling yourself that…- his conscience said with an almost audible smirk. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if I may ask, Why?" Kagome said curiously. 'He wants to escort me!' she inwardly squealed, 'That's odd, will he kill me along the way?' Sesshomaru looked at her sharply.

"We shall wait three days before leaving. And no, you may not ask."

End of Chapter

Review Please! I am SOOOO sorry about not getting it updated as soon as usual! Gah! Stupid Homework!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue.

Author's note: It has come to my attention that I have not mentioned Kouga. gasp this chapter will mostly be about the people I've been forgetting.

Chapter 12

With Kouga…

'I don't get it. I just don't get it,' thought Kouga as he peered out from his window. He was sitting in what was to be his room for until Sesshomaru said so. The guards has kindly escorted him kicking and shouting through the halls until they had arrived at a small room, which they had promptly, but politely, stuffed the wolf demon into, giving a small nod of their head as their only reaction.

'Why would she choose that baka doggie-demon over me!' He growled in anger and frustration. An unlucky vase was flung across the room, hitting the door and shattering. Kouga put his head in his hands. He sighed and walked over to the vase, for some reason, he didn't want something so beautiful completely destroyed out of his lack of care. His eyes flickered past a small letter among the broken porcelain. It was addressed to Sesshomaru himself. 'A strange place for dog-boy to hide a letter… 'He thought to himself, 'it's been sent not even a month ago, it's from- the Southern Lands! But the Western Lands are at war with them, and they have been for…' his eyes widened. He realized the letter had been sealed with blood, a declaration of war. '… About a month.' He finished his thought silently. Kouga looked around even though he knew no one was there, before carefully and quietly slicing the top of the letter with a claw. The paper slid out and landed among the shattered pieces of the vase with a dainty _thunk_. Kouga picked it up quickly and began to read.

_To the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Our former ally _(Kouga noted the word 'former') _Lord Sesshomaru, _

_This letter is a formal request for you to send us back our daughter, the princess of the Southern Lands that you have unreasonably kidnapped without thought. If she is not back, alive, in one week, the Southern Lands will be forced into an unnecessary war with the Western Lands. Please do not seal the fate of your own nation. _

_Signed, Lord Taihou_

Kouga dropped the letter as if it had bitten him. Sesshomaru, kidnap? Impossible! Sesshomaru had always played down to earth, not engaging in kidnapping, especially young girls. 'What the…' Kouga thought, 'He might try to do something to Kagome!' He sprang up and banged on the door as hard as he could, it would have broken if not for the charms that had been placed on it by various youkai to prevent things such as breaking under the weight of a hysterical wolf demon. He sighed in defeat and sank to his knees, not caring how they were cut on the broken pieces of the vase. 'Kagome,' he thought, with a growing determination, 'If Sesshomaru touches you once, I swear… The Lord of the Western Lands will be no more.'

With Herai and Keyei (Outside Kouga's door.) …

Keyei flinched as a loud crash signaled Prince Kouga's anger. Herai gave his brother a tight-lipped smirk. Keyei simmered in annoyance.

"Do you have to do that!" he hissed under his breath. Herai smirked even more, his white eyes tinted with amusement.

"Yes, yes I do, because it gets the most positively hilarious expression on your face." Keyei rolled his eyes in exasperation. Herai stopped smirking and faced away from Keyei, in regular guard stance once again.

"Do not worry, Keyei. I do believe that Prince Kouga is only perturbed by the fact that Lord Sesshomaru has taken a liking to the young miko. Though it is a curious thing, I do not believe that she is completely miko. Her scent is very strong, and she smells of power." Keyei nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, it seems that it is a thing that the Lord is attracted too… power. But I do not think that is why he likes her. She seems to have a kind of presence, and air, if you will, that commands respect. I think that the Lord has that same air, and so he is both attracted and annoyed by it." Herai put a thin finger to his chin.

"Perhaps Keyei, perhaps she can change him." Keyei looked at him like he was insane, but Herai continued, "Perhaps she will be the one to turn him back to what he was before…" Herai trailed off, and both guards lowered their heads. They both knew the instance of which Herai was talking about. After the Former Lady of the Western Lands had passed away, Sesshomaru had never been the same. He used to be humorous, witty, and understanding before her death. But his father had been quite an influence on the Lady's death, and Sesshomaru never forgave him, it left him cold and unfeeling.

"This war may be the last the Western Land sees, and I sincerely hope the Lord will change. I hope so very much, indeed."

End of Chapter

Review Please! Sorry it's not very funny, and kinda vague…. But it's a twisty plot. And I'm sorry it's a tad short… Oh, please remember this is my first fic, and if you want to be harsh be harsh nicely… er, I mean just… Nevermind.

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Gee, What am I going to say? How about you just refer back to the last TWELVE times I've said it?

Author's Note: Alright, please review me on how you like Keyei and Herai. And THANK YOU ASHLEY41791 for answering my question.

Chapter 13

Kagome snuck a glance at the stubborn Taiyoukai, he currently was walking in front of her, and they were walking back to their respective rooms. 'Why is he 'escorting me' to the well, he doesn't care if I live or die, does he?' she thought, her mind working rapidly, you could practically see the cogs turning furiously. 'Maybe he doesn't hate me so much? No, don't kid yourself, Kagome. All Sesshomaru cares about is that I was a human, and now I am a youkai. He's probably just sating his curiosity' Kagome looked sadly at Sesshomaru's back, almost regretting that fact.

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated. 'Why is the cursed human staring a hole in to my back!' –Well, why are you 'escorting' her? - asked his conscience. 'I… I…' thought Sesshomaru with a quickly decreasing indignation, 'I do not know.' –Hah! - 'Shut up. I am just… curious about why she has the mark of the Southern Lands upon her forehead.' –Right, you just don't want her to get hurt. After all, she's a special _'investment'_ of your time…- his conscience stated mockingly. Sesshomaru growled inwardly and turned his attention back to getting Kagome to her room.

"We will leave at dawn, human. Pack your things; we shall travel slowly so you will not have to try to keep up with my speed." At the spark of anger in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru had to contain down his rising amusement, packing it down into his stomach lest it make him laugh. Kagome saw the warm flash of amusement in his eyes, though it went by quickly. Her anger dissipated immediately and a broad smile spread across her face, lighting up the corridor. No wait, it literally lit up the corridor…

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she said as she walked into her bedroom, "-Sama!" she added quickly, ducking her head back out for a split second. Sesshomaru looked perturbed but his ice had thawed a bit as he continued down the hallway to his office. He noticed that when she had smiled, the lights had gone, somewhat brighter, with an odd shade of blue. 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'Interesting human, indeed.'

At Sunrise (Dawn)

Kagome stood and watched the sunrise from her balcony. Yes, _balcony_. Why had Sesshomaru given her such a nice room if her stay was to be temporary? And why the heck was she in this position in the first place! Kagome, a demon. That sounded so weird to her. Sure, the sense of smell was nice, and she loved her tail… But would her family accept her? Could she go back? No doubt Inuyasha had replaced her; the thought brought stinging tears to her eyes, where would she go? The sun peeked out from behind the hills and bathed her in a warm light, she smiled. She'd figure that out later. A soft knock on the door signaled the arrival of Sesshomaru, no doubt ready and waiting for her. She snatched up her abused yellow backpack and opened the door, smiling briefly at Sesshomaru before heading to the front door. If she passed Inuyasha on the way there, he'd have to deal with it. 'But what if the brothers get hurt, being idiots again? Fighting over that stupid sword?' she thought as she sighed, 'I wish they could just live in peace, Sesshomaru's got the better deal, really. The Tetsusaiga was made to protect by destroying, The Tenseiga was made to protect by healing. To bring back the soul of someone: to give back the greatest gift we have.' She shook her head and stepped out the front door.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist, Kagome had just looked so deep in thought that he had to see what it was about. He gently prodded her mind, what he found shocked him_. 'The Tetsusaiga was made to protect by destroying, The Tenseiga was made to protect by healing. To bring back the soul of someone: to give back the greatest gift we have…' _He had never seen it from the point of view, had his father really given him an equal sword? Had he been a fool and neglected what he thought the weaker when it was the other way around? Sesshomaru cleared his head of these disturbing thoughts and brought his head up to see the sunrise, it was going to be a beautiful day.

With Kagura…

Kagura fought herself not to squirm under Naraku's gaze.

"What are you thinking, minion? Betraying me?" He said coldly as he squeezed his fist. Kagura doubled over in pain.

"N-No…" She managed to gasp out. Her heart was released and an evil smile greeted her.

"Good."

With Inuyasha…

The white-haired hanyou darted through the forest, closely followed by a deeply troubled demon slayer and a monk that, for once, ceased to be lecherous.

"Any jewel shards, dearest?" Inuyasha said to the Kikyo in his arms with such a sappy tone of voice that the others gagged. Kikyo made an ugly attempt at a smile and a positively disgusting pout.

"I'm afraid not, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked disappointed but kissed her. Shippo scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"Ew, if she tastes as bad as she smells then I wouldn't enjoy doing that…" he said. Inuyasha gave him a furious glare, which the angry kitsune returned.

"Sango, Miroku, I'm going to hunt us some food. Please protect Kikyo." He set the miko gently on her feet, as if he were handling a porcelain doll and bounded out into the forest. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and slid off Kirara.

"This is going to be a long day, houshi." Muttered Sango.

"Yes," He replied quietly, "But at least we don't have demon senses, we can't smell her. I pity Shippo."

End of Chapter

Review Please! Whew, sorry guys! I'm just fried right now! I'll update as soon as I can, oh, and check my profile. There's a preview for a new story in there…


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! …. PSYCHE!

Author's note: This chapter is mostly fluffy filling. A lot has to happen to Sesshomaru and Kagome in the storyline, so this chapter will be just about them… (gets hit with large rubber mallets)

Chapter 14

"I can keep up with you! At least let me try!"

"No human, we shall waste time and energy over this annoying dispute you've insisted upon."

"What part of _I can keep up with you_ did you not get through your royal skull!" Sesshomaru looked upon the severely ticked-off miko with disdain. This was getting _really_ annoying.

"You should do well to respect me, wench." Sesshomaru said as he slowly walked toward her, a towering, calm, figure standing above a short, high-strung, bird-like girl. Kagome did not back down, in fact, she raised her shoulders and stared him in the eyes. She had gone full demon now, Sesshomaru could see, but her eyes were not blood red, instead they glowed electric blue. She seemed taller now, Sesshomaru noticed, and she held herself with controlled anger. The eyes stared back at him, and he could not move.

"My name is Kagome. You will not address me as anything above it, or below it. I resist from using more colorful means to get the point across. The next time you call me 'wench' I shall not be so forgiving." She said in an overly calm voice. Her power, both miko and demon, was radiating out from her. Not in a careless manner, but in a way that said that the owner of this power was quite able to use it. Sesshomaru was shocked by the strength and the confidence in her voice. It would've made any lesser demon run, but Sesshomaru was attracted to it. She smelled like a perfect oleander, the smell beautiful and enticing, but also deadly. How could one so small and helpless be so confident in their power? –Humph, just a lowly demon right?- said his conscience with a snide tone, but for once, the Taiyoukai ignored it, he could not back away from those eyes… Kagome's eyes snapped shut then widened as she stumbled backwards. She let out a not so ladylike word as she fell. Gentle arms broke her fall. She turned upwards and peered through her wings. 'He caught me!' Kagome thought with a sudden out-of-the-blue smile. Realizing that she was still in his arms she quickly jumped out.

"Ummm…" she said as she blushed. Sesshomaru did not notice he was having trouble with his thoughts: 'I am not about to do this, I won't do this. I, Sesshomaru will not give in and let her…'

"I shall give you one chance to keep up with me." He said coldly, and he forced himself not to thaw as she lit up with another dazzling smile. Sesshomaru turned away from her. "We will be passing my half-brother on the way there." Kagome's smile turned to a frown.

"Well, I…" she was cut off by a sudden _whoosh_, Sesshomaru had started running! Kagome reverted back to her ticked-off look and harrumphed as she sped after him. 'Agh! He's still so far ahead of me, I can't beat him in pure speed…' she thought as she kept running, 'I wonder… Can I use my miko abilities to speed me up?' Kagome, being a curious person, looked down at her feet and willed her power to speed them up. Well, it worked… sort of.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru smirked, she was miles away. She could never catch up to him… His ears picked up a yell, he frowned and turned around to see what had caused the noise.

That was a mistake.

_Crash! _Kagome had been moving so fast, even Sesshomaru's reflexes couldn't save him. Kagome plummeted into his stomach and the two demons flew for about 15 meters before Sesshomaru put his foot down, effectively stopping them. He stood up straight very quickly as Kagome bounced off of him, not having stopped, and landed with a small _oomph _sound flat on her butt. She was very silent for a few seconds with her head bent down. 'She's going to cry!' he thought anxiously, -Why do you care? - His thoughts were interrupted yet again by Kagome raising her head, looking at him, and bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Hahaa… You should've… snort seen the look … on your face! I can… keep up with you!" Kagome said, gasping for breath. The Taiyoukai arched one silver eyebrow. –Maybe she hit her head too hard…- Sesshomaru looked at the sun, it wasn't high in the sky anymore, they should get moving. He glanced at the miko who was laying spread eagle in the grass, still breathing hard. 'It seems I have ignored something useful about her. Her wings… bird youkai are known to be able to fly quickly.' –Quickly? They're the fastest youkai known!-

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, Kagome had managed to get her breath back by now, "Use your wings to keep up with me. And if you crash into me again, the consequences will be serious." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Serious now?" she said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome with her hands on her hips… in midair. "Come on Sesshomaru! Don't you ever have any fun?" Sesshomaru looked back at her coldly.

"I do not have time for fun."

"You should! Geez, you get so tense it's hard to imagine why you can plan a war."

"…"

"Do you know how to play tag?"

"Tag?" 'Idiotic as it may seem, she has a point. I often get too stressed to be able to think clearly.'

"Yes. Tag is a game where you try to catch each other. You try to make the other person 'it'. Alright, let's say I'm 'it', I try to catch you, if I succeed, you are 'it', and you do the same." Kagome said confidently. 'He looks so cute when he's thinking…' Kagome thought, then she mentally slapped herself, 'Stop it, Kagome!' Sesshomaru nodded that he would try the stupid game. Kagome beamed. "Alright, I'm it!' Kagome immediately sped after Sesshomaru, who smirked and dodged. Kagome whipped around and sped toward him again. His smirk grew and he dodged again. Kagome looked frustrated. Then she smirked. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. There was a flash of blue miko power and he was knocked down, Kagome on top of him. She giggled. "You're it!" She ran away a blue blur. Sesshomaru chased her through the field and through a small forest, he kept very quiet. Kagome slowed down, thinking she had lost him. Sesshomaru smirked and tackled her. Kagome squeaked then grinned.

"You don't have to tackle me!"

"I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to." They both stayed in that position, neither of them really wanting to move. 'He has the most gorgeous eyes… They're like gold ice… Geez, nice metaphor there, Kagome.' She thought. But no one could pay her to move, she was not going anywhere. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was having a mental battle. His mind was saying to get away from the filthy creature, but his instincts told him not to. Just then, a crunching of leaves signaled the arrival of someone else. They had both been so distracted they hadn't heard anyone come up. The last person they wanted to see came up, and a red haori appeared in front of them.

End of Chapter

Again, I'm sorry if that sucked, but I've been having a brain cramp, plus I haven't been able to use the computer. So please don't kill me, though if you feel the need to kill something, please use this Kikyo doll. –drops Kikyo doll into angry mob and watches as bits of fluff come up- Oy. I'll try to update sooner…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Or do I? (Police eye me) Erm, never mind…

conscience- 'thought' "spoken"

Author's Note: So… Tired… FINAL EXAMS MUST DIE! (pants) I have band tryouts tomorrow and I'm extraordinarily nervous… If you please, do not kill me now. Though I am glad you liked the Kikyo doll. Oh and today's fanfic (broadcaster voice) will feature a song by Avril Lavigne (Don't like her as a person, but this song really fits the story) it's called Nobody's Fool and- AGH! (Narrowly avoids being bitten by angry reviewer) Alright, on with the story!

Chapter Fifteen

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Everything happened in about a millisecond. Kagome immediately got out from under Sesshomaru and went as far as she possibly could in the blink of an eye, to the branches of the nearest tree, and proceeded to blush so hard that her blue figure looked purple. Sesshomaru merely straightened up. Why should he care? Inuyasha, like Inuyasha, blew his top.

"How dare you touch her?" He shouted, drawing the Tetsusaiga. He hadn't even had the chance to observe that Kagome was not herself, seeing that she was 50 feet in the air, "She is MINE! How Dare You!" He started walking toward Sesshomaru, obviously intent on doing him some harm. Sesshomaru did not move a muscle, he was thinking. 'Kagome is safe where she is; even the Tetsusaiga's attacks can't reach that high. That is, she's safe if she does not get involved in the fight…' –That idea is vetoed then- Sesshomaru was too busily thinking that he did not even have the chance to reprimand himself for even worrying about Kagome.

Kagome watched anxiously from her perch. 'Wait, did Inuyasha just tell Sesshomaru that I was his?' the star on her forehead glowed blue with anger. 'So he intends to take my heart, break it, choose someone else, then decides to say that I still belong to him!' The star grew brighter. 'I'm just a piece of property, I'm not even considered a person!' The star was blinding now. 'Wait and Sesshomaru is down there! He's the only one that has given a' –Wait, why do you care about Sesshomaru? - Kagome frowned. 'Because… I don't know. But he's the one good thing that has happened to me in a while. I can't let that slip away.'

Inuyasha ran with a battle cry to his brother, and both Sesshomaru and Kagome snapped out of their trances. Sesshomaru braced himself and calmly grasped the hilt of the Tenseiga. It was different now; he could feel the power of the sword, though not necessarily to destroy. He understood the Tenseiga now, it wasn't to be fought with, and the sword had greater purposes. He slipped it back into the scabbard and braced himself. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. He rushed forward to get in front of Sesshomaru, and leaped into the air. Unfortunately for him, he never quite managed to arrive where he was planning to.

"SIT!"

**Meanwhile, with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikyo**

_Thwap! _

"HENTAI!"

Shippo sighed. The monk just didn't learn, did he? It was bad enough, having to stay here without Kagome: Kikyo definitely was not a good substitute. She smelled bad and all she ever did was sleep or go out to find more souls. Shippo shuddered; he'd taken the tiniest bit of pity on her seeing as she couldn't feel, love, or really live. He'd felt that way until he'd actually met her. Now what with the demon exterminator on edge because of Miroku's wandering hands, everyone was a little tense. He drew pictures of random things in the sand with one of his claws and tuned out the arguing and Kikyo's snoring behind him. 'Lazy witch,' he thought. He hummed quietly, listening to the birds in the distance when-

**_THUMP._**

Shippo leaped five feet in the air. When he came back to earth, he looked around quickly. Was he the only one that had heard that? Apparently, it was a yes. His youkai hearing must've picked it up. Shippo looked worriedly into the forest around him.

'I hope Kagome's okay, wherever she is.'

**Back to Sesshomaru, Kagome, and our annoying hanyou…**

Inuyasha went from 20 feet above ground, to approximately 5 feet underground. Sesshomaru looked past a face-planted Inuyasha and straight into the blue eyes of Kagome. Kagome looked back. 'Why did she do that?' Sesshomaru thought, 'Doesn't she love Inuyasha?' Kagome broke her gaze away from Sesshomaru's and looked at Inuyasha, who had just managed to get his head out of the ground.

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha was white as a sheet. How could she do that to him? While he was fighting his brother?

_Fall Back, take a look at me, and you'll see, I'm for real, a feeling only I can feel and if that don't appeal to you let me know, cause I'll go, Cause I flow better when my colors show, _

"Go, Inuyasha."

_And that's the way it has to be, honestly, Cause creativity could never bloom in my room, I'd throw it all away before I lie, so don't call me with a compromise, hang up the phone, I got a backbone stronger than yours,_

Kagome's tone silenced him, and he backed up.

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else, I've seen it enough and I'm over that, I'm not nobody's- not nobody's fool, If you're trying to turn me into something else, I've been there enough and I'm over that, I'm not nobody's- not nobody's fool, If you're trying to turn me down, go ahead and try, go ahead and try,_

Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Wait," Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped.

_Don't think, You say you know me like yourself but I fear, that you're only telling me what I want to hear, But do you give a dang? Understand, that I can't not be what I am, _

"What?" asked Inuyasha, his tone quavering. Kagome ripped the bottle of shards from her neck and tossed them to the hanyou.

"Keep these," she said, "I don't need them to defeat Naraku. Give them to Kikyo."

_I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon, It's not a simple here we go, not so soon, I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen, and a little more green, But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean,_

The hanyou took the shards and walked into the distance. Kagome stood still and watched him till he disappeared. Kagome felt her eyes start to water. 'No, I will not shed any more tears over him!' She turned back to Sesshomaru in the direction of the well.

'Not one tear.'

End of Chapter

Sorry this chapter was kind of solemn… -Crowd chants 'Down With Inuyasha! Down With Inuyasha!'- Okay… maybe not so solemn… But, to all you Avril Lavigne haters out there, I don't really like her; I just thought the song fit the mood is all. Review Please!


End file.
